This invention relates to certain oxindol compounds and to pharmaceutically acceptable salts thereof which are useful as cardiotonic agents, processes for preparing the same, and pharmaceutical compositions containing the oxindol compounds or salt thereof.
Various oxindol compounds are known which have hypotensive, blood platelet coagulation inhibitory, anti-inflammatory or anti-ischemic activity as described in Japanese Patent Publication (examined) No. 40539/1983, U.S. Pat. No. 3462450, Austrian Patent Application No. 10443/72 and Swiss Patent Application No. 8483/77.
However, the oxindol compounds of this invention are structurally different from the conventional oxindol compounds.